


How She Found Out

by Arrowsforolicity



Series: Arrow Season 4 Theories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, The Perfect Moment, proprosal, wedding ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept the ring with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> You are going to hate me for the ending, but it had to be done or I would never be done.

He kept the ring with him. 

He didn't know why, but it was always with him.

Maybe somewhere, in the back of his mind he had this fantasy of the perfect moment presenting itself and he wouldn't be ready.

He had picked out the simple ring a month before he planned to ask her. It must have been that internal instinct again, telling him to always be prepared.

It was a simple silver band with a white diamond in the center with a small pink jewel on one side and a dark green on the other. The opposite inside inside of the band he had elegantly engraved himself, with the words, "Felicity, you are my love, my light."

Every time he went out in the field it was in a special pocket he had secretly sewn into the jacket. There was no way he could risk her picking up his clothes and it falling out. That would NOT be the perfect moment.

There had been a few close calls.

>>\------------>

He had been drop-dead tired. There had been a late night-early morning meeting about his campaign for mayor. He had told her to go home. When he walked in the door the time on the oven read 1:39 am. Somehow knowing that made his eyelids want to close even more. When he reached their room, her glasses were askew on her face and her tablet nearly falling off her lap. He set her tablet on her nightstand with her glasses neatly folded on top. Crossing to the other side, he left the ring in his pants rather than placing it in the little container he kept under the mattress, dropping his clothes to the floor and falling asleep on his way to the pillow.

By the time he made his way out of his sleep coma, she was awake and standing on his side of the bed, t-shirt in hand, muttering something to herself. His eyes widened when she bent down to pickup his pants.

The pants that could ruin his perfect moment.

As she started to stand with the pants he snaked his arm around her waist, causing her to jump and drop the pants as he pulled her giggling body on top of his.

>>\-------------->

A smile barely showed itself on his worried face.

The ring was gone.

The bottom of its pocket had been slashed in a fight with Damien Darhk's henchmen.

Breathe.

He had to remind himself as the blood pounded in his eardrums.

Breathe. 

He would just make up some meeting he had in the morning and head back to the warehouse to search.

Breathe.

>>\------------->

Felicity had gone home before him, she thinks he stayed to sharpen his broad heads, but the broad heads could wait, the basement of Palmer Tech needed to be searched.

Instant terror reached him the moment he pulled into the driveway.

The door was open.

He nearly broke his car key in the process of yanking it out and running up to the door.

His heart stops when he is greeted with the scene inside.

Damien Darhk is standing with his hand around her waist, a knife pointed into the side of her chest, aligned with her heart.

Her clothes are mangled, his t-shirt he was wearing falling off her shoulder, her hair thrown all over. Her finger tips red.

Scratches ran up Damien's arm.

"Isn't it that the groom asks the father for his daughters hand in marriage?"

She moved her arm when the knife was pressed into her.

She was wearing the ring.

A faint nod and smile came from her face, which was red from the screaming.

This was so not the perfect moment.


End file.
